Orange Cigarettes
by BlackCigarette
Summary: She watches him not knowing she's also being watched. Then it gets complicated with his nakama around. Not a love triangle.
1. Yoi ?

**Hey ! first fanfic on this site. I'll keep the format short, hope you'll like it !**

 **disclaimer: don't own One Piece**

* * *

On the top of the building, she stares.

Portgas D. Ace is making trouble again. Phoenix Marco helps him.

Idiots.

She sighs, deciding not to act, wanting to see how the battle will finish even if she already knows the result.

Time passes. The marines die one by one, all of them.

She smiles. The Whitebeard pirates are funny. Portgas just fell asleep while punching a marine.

She gets up and jumps from the building, in the middle of the fight.

 _What are you doing here, Van, yoi ?_


	2. Pops

**disclaimer: don't own One Piece**

 _What are you doing here, Van, yoi ?_

She giggles before turning to Ace that wakes up. He greets her with a tap on her back.

She gives Marco the letter she received from Akagami Shanks.

He asked for a favor, apparently. Well, that's what he said a week ago.

The letter isn't destined to her but to Whitebeard.

 _Give this letter to your Pops. It's from Akagami. Don't know what he wants._

She always liked being on Shanks's crew. Despite being the youngest, he greeted her with respect.

She's been on the seas for a week, trying to find a whitebeard pirate.

She found her two favorite. Too bad the fourth commander isn't here too.

 _Marco, Ace. Maybe I'll see you soon._

She turns around, ready to go to her ship to go back to her crew when Ace stops her.

 _Don't you want to say 'hello' to Pops ?_


	3. Letter

**disclaimer: don't own One Piece**

Pops. Their 'father'. The man that accepted her even though she didn't want anything to do with him.

It didn't turn as she thought it would.

 _Pops ! It's been long !_

Yup. Really not. She doesn't care if she's on another crew, Whitebeard is her father.

She gives him the letter, he frowns. What did Shanks write in it ?

Suddenly, he smiles and hands her the letter.

She reads it.

 _OH HELL NO !_

Pops laugh.

She is not staying on Moby Dick for a month. No, she refuses.

Why the hell did Shanks write that ?

 **I have business to attend. I'll be visiting in a month. Is it too much to ask to take care of her ?**

 **-Shanks-**


	4. Sleep

**Disclaimer: don't own One Piece**

 _Oï. Aren't you happy to see everyone ?_

She turns to see Ace. He's not her best friend but he isn't an acquittance either.

He sits next to her.

 _I just want to know why Shanks left me with you guys...I can fight bad guys too !_

He smirks and takes a sip from the saké.

She follows the movement.

Silence. There's nothing to say. They're just two pirates that kind of know each other.

What is she supposed to do for a month ?

 _Want to sleep in my room tonight ? Tomorrow we'll deal with the rest._

She shrugs. Why not, it's better than to sleep on the deck.

Both of them on the bed,. They've been like that a few times. They're sort of friends, it doesn't bother either of them.

Sleep comes quickly when you have someone next to you.


	5. Wordless

_Heard you slept with Ace, yoi. Is it true ?_

She stares at him. He stares at her.

She snorts. He raises a eyebrow. She smirks. He nods.

That meant that she did sleep with him.

Both sitting on the deck, they left a few centimeters between them, because they have to.

They don't speak. They never had to. She and Marco just got along like that, wordless company at its best.

 _I never got the chance to fully thank you for all those times you saved me._

Rivals. That's what they were. But after years of him saving her ass and her giving him informations about places and people, they formed another kind of relation.

A relation formed on mutual respect and protection. They made a wordless deal. He would save her when in danger. She would give information. Just like they did all those years.

Maybe they aren't friends. They don't care.

They're comfortable around each other. They know each other. That's all. No need to label what they are.

 _No need, yoi._


	6. Commanders

Pops asked her to room with either Ace or Marco.

Pops asked her to help anyone in the need.

Pops asked her not to cause too much trouble on the ship.

Pops is aware she knows best Ace and Marco, despite not really being friends with the first one and being rivals with the latter.

Pops is aware that she doesn't want to be useless despite being on a rival ship.

Pops is aware she can cause trouble with Ace the prankster and Marco her rival.

Izo tried to make her put on a kimono.

Ace tried to prank her.

Thatch tried to distract her during the preparation of a meal.

Vista tried to challenge her.

And Marco tried to calm her as she had a murderous aura around her, wanted to kill four commanders.

That was the first day.

She slept in Marco's room that night, too tired to deal with anyone's shit.

They slept next to each other in the same bed.

It was silent.

It was nice.

She woke with her limbs tangled with his.


End file.
